Imperfect
by chrizzle
Summary: Sebuah kehidupan tak sempurna, sebuah cinta tak sempurna, sebuah pernikahan tak sempurna. Diam-diam aku mencintainya. Tapi, yah. Aku hanya makhluk tak sempurna. Apa pantas aku mendapatkan dia yang sempurna? AU, bikin galau. Rnr?
1. Prologue, Her Birthday

Haloooo!

Ijel is back!

*taboked* *lebay banget tanda seru si author*

Ada yang merindukanku? #PLAK! *tidak mungkin ada ;hwa*

Okedeh. Ijel kembali dengan hurt-comfort. Yahh, pasaran siih idenya. Tapi, ya. Gitudeh. Dari pada aku engga nulis sama sekali. Lagipula aku yakin pasti penulisan setiap orang berbeda-beda, tul ga?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yg sangat pro dalam membuat karakter. Ijel, sih, minjem doang. ;TT**

**Warning: emo, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc, cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update. **

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, atau konfliknya, dll, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya di review. Okey? *wink*_

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya yang baru. Kasur empuk berukuran _king size_ itu sangatlah nyaman, sehingga mimpinya akhir-akhir ini sangat indah.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah rambut kuning berantakan yang sangat dekat dengan jangkauannya. Dan ketika ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke bawah, yang ia lihat adalah mata teduh berwarna biru safir milik suaminya.

Suami sahnya, Namikaze Naruto.

_"Ohayou._" Sapa suaminya lembut.

_"Ohayou_." Hinata membalas dengan senyuman, plus suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"Nyenyakkah?" Suaminya kembali bertanya, sambil membelai rambut indigo panjang Hinata lembut. Sesekali belaian itu mampir di pipinya, mencubitnya pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu memejamkan mata menikmati belaian Naruto. Ketika ia membuka mata, Naruto sudah berada beberapa sentimeter di depannya, dan di detik berikutnya ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan." Kata Hinata setelah Naruto menjauh darinya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Hinata berdiri, sedikit membereskan tempat tidur, menggelung rambut panjangnya, dan mulai berpikir tentang menu sarapan hari ini.

.

Hinata memasak nasi goreng omeletnya sambil bersenandung kecil, menikmati setiap langkah yang harus ia lewati untuk membuatkan makanan enak untuk suaminya.

Ketika hendak mengambil garam, bau _mint_ khas pasta gigi Naruto mendekat, membuat senyum Hinata langsung mengembang lebar.

Tak menghentikan aktivitasnya, wanita berusia 24 tahun tersenyum, "Aku tau kamu ada disitu, Naruto-kun."

Tangan Naruto yang semula hendak memeluk Hinata dari belakang langsung jatuh di sisi tubuhnya, berdecak kecewa karena ia ketahuan.

"Ah, kamu tidak asyik, Hinata-chan. Seharusnya kalau kamu tahu pun, kamu kan bisa pura-pura tidak tahu." Kata Naruto sambil memasang muka cemberut. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dari meja makan berisi enam orang dan duduk di sana.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah muka cemberut suaminya yang menggemaskan. Ia lalu membawa piring yang berisi masakan wangi yang membuat air liur Naruto menetes.

"Nasi gorengmu sudah jadi, Naruto-kun." Katanya, lalu menarik kursi di hadapan Naruto.

Muka cemberut suaminya itu langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil sendok dan menyendoknya ke mulut. Awalnya, ia sedikit panik karena ia menyendok makanan saat masih sangat panas. Lalu, setelah membuka mulut beberapa saat, ia akhirnya bisa menikmatinya dengan baik.

Setelah beberapa kali kunyahan, Naruto menelan sumber karbohidrat itu. Ia sengaja membuat mukanya berubah menjadi ekspresi datar.

Raut suaminya yang berubah masam menimbulkan kecemasan kecil di hati Hinata. "Tidak enak, ya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menyendok makanannya lagi, namun kali ini ia menyodorkan sendoknya ke arah Hinata. "Coba sendiri."

Hinata membuka mulutnya, dan sebuah sendok berisi nasi goreng masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, semua terasa sangat sempurna di lidahnya.

"Tidak enak di bagian mana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengunyah.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti bersandiwara. "Itu dia pertanyaannya. Tidak ada bagian yang tidak enak. Masakanmu yang paling enak sedunia, Hinata-chan. Terimakasih atas makanannya." Kata Naruto, ia kembali menyuapi dirinya dengan semangat, sementara Hinata tersenyum, menonton suaminya yang makan dengan lahap itu.

Ketika ia hendak minum, air putih yang ia pegang tiba-tiba tumpah dan mengenai jas kerjanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan tetesan air meluncur dari jasnya itu.

"Biar aku ambilkan yang baru." Kata Hinata, lalu ia setengah berlari ke kamar mereka, mengambilkan jas yang baru, namun sesuai dengan warna dasi dan celana yang dipakai Naruto.

Ia kembali dengan jas biru donker, lalu memakaikannya pada Naruto.

"Kamu terlihat tampan, Tuan Namikaze." Pujinya.

"Kamu juga terlihat cantik, Nyonya Namikaze." Balas Naruto. "Walaupun belum mandi." Tambahnya lagi. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Ia lalu mengantarkan suaminya hingga depan pintu. Lalu melambai ketika mobil mewah Naruto keluar dari halaman rumah mereka.

Saat ia kembali masuk, ia mendengar bunyi telepon berbunyi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju telepon itu.

KRINGG!

Hinata mengangkatnya, namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.

KRINGG!

KRINGG!

KRINGG!

.

.

KRINGG!

Manik lavender Hinata terbuka, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Hinata menatap ke arah alarmnya yang berbunyi sejak tadi, lalu mematikannya.

"Haah.. Ternyata cuma mimpi."

Yah, mimpi. Semua yang ia alami tadi hanya mimpi indah semata. Tak ada satu keping pun kejadian dalam mimpinya yang pernah menjadi kenyataan selama ini.

Ia terbangun di kamarnya sendiri, kamar mungil berwarna ungu yang di sisi-sisi dindingnya banyak terdapat lukisan asli karya Hinata.

Tidak ada siapapun di samping kasur Hinata, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. Ya, ia tak pernah tidur sekamar dengan suami yang dinikahinya tiga bulan lalu.

Suami sahnya, Namikaze Naruto.

Ia beranjak menuju jendela, melihat ke arah kalender sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka tirai jendela, lalu menatap langit yang mulai berubah terang.

Hari itu sudah masuk penghujung bulan desember, namun tidak ada salju yang turun. Biasa, memang. Namun Hinata benar-benar mengharapkan salju yang turun di bulan ini.

Setelah sejenak melamun, Hinata mengikat rambutnya dan turun kebawah untuk memasakkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya.

.

Naruto turun dengan pakaian lengkap ke meja makan. Hinata menyambutnya dengan dua piring nasi goreng omelet.

"Sarapan, Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya.

Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan_ gadget-_nya itu melirik ke nasi goreng omelet yang menggugah selera itu, namun setelah itu ia kembali sibuk dengan _gadget-_nya.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku buru-buru." Jawabnya dingin.

"Oh." Hinata perlahan meletakkan kedua piring itu di meja makan, berniat untuk memakannya sendirian. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu, karena Naruto jarang berkeinginan untuk sarapan. Apalagi dengannya.

Naruto mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja, dan berniat meminumnya. Namun karena terlalu sibuk dengan _gadget-_nya, ia malah menumpahkan air itu ke jasnya.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu segera berlari ke kamar Naruto, dan mengambilkannya jas yang baru. Dengan senyum sumringah dan tanpa memilih warna apapun, ia mengambil sebuah jas berwarna biru donker.

Saat ia kembali, yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan _gadget-_nya, mengabaikan jasnya yang basah dengan air yang terus menetes-netes.

"I-ini, aku ambilkan yang baru, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata pelan sambil menyodorkan jas itu ke arah Naruto, berharap lelaki itu mau memakainya.

Namun tanpa melepaskan bayangan dari _gadget-_nya, Naruto berkata, "Tidak perlu, di kantor masih banyak."

Mulut yang terbuka ingin menyampaikan protes tertutup lagi karena Naruto sudah berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Jam berapa Naruto-kun pulang?" Tanya Hinata lagi, menyusul langkah Naruto yang besar-besar dan panjang-panjang.

"Entah." Jawab Naruto irit. Ia lalu membuka pintu depan rumahnya yang besar berwarna coklat.

"Bi-bisakah Naruto-kun pulang se-sebelum makan malam karena aku–

"Tidak." Balas Naruto, lalu menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"–sedang berulang tahun, jadi aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Hinata panjang, semakin pelan, semakin lemah, hingga pada akhir kalimat ia murni berucap tanpa suara.

Ia mematung di depan pintu hingga mendengar suara gerbang yang tertutup secara otomatis.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju meja makan, tempat ia meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng yang bahkan tak mau disentuh Naruto.

Ia duduk, lalu menyendok makanannya. Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, jatuh menuju nasi goreng di bawahnya. Namun ia tak hirau.

Dua tiga sendok, ia semakin terisak.

"Tidak ada bagian yang tidak enak. Masakanmu yang paling enak sedunia, Hinata-chan. Terimakasih atas makanannya." Ucapnya sarkastis, menirukan ucapan Naruto yang hanya ada di mimpi indahnya.

.

.

Ketika Hinata menyapu bagian depan rumahnya, suara bel mengagetkannya. Ia turun menuju gerbang, dan menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka, sebuah _tart_ mini terhidang di depan mukanya.

"_Happy birthday to you.."_ Suara nyanyian serentak muncul, membuat Hinata tersenyum penuh haru.

Di depannya, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, dan Tenten memulai koor dengan berbagai versi suara. Hinata tertawa kecil, memandangi tart coklat tiramisu kesukaannya.

Sakura, Kiba, Ino adalah mantan teman kerja Hinata di sebuah galeri seni, sementara Tenten dan Sasuke bekerja untuk kantor Naruto. Mereka semua berasal dari kampus yang sama. Menjalani kehidupan kampus bersama-sama.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya tiup–"

"–tunggu dulu!" Suara semi-teriakan Sakura mengganggu adegan yang membahagiakan bagi Hinata itu. Menimbulkan muka penuh tanda tanya dari teman-temannya, tak terkecuali Hinata. namun senyuman bahagia tidak ia lepas dari wajah putihnya.

"_Tart _Hinata tidak ada lilinnya." Katanya lagi, membuat semua orang melongo sebentar, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Hinata.

Setelah sesi tertawa yang keras itu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan muka Hinata, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sebagai pengganti lilin.

"Ayo tiup." Katanya.

Merasa itu adalah ide bagus, semua teman-temannya berbuat hal yang sama, mengasumsikan jari telunjuk mereka adalah lilin ulang tahun bagi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum haru, menyukai bagaimana teman-temannya masih dapat menghiburnya. Ia mengucapkan doa, berharap yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan suaminya, dan berterimakasih karena _Kami-sama_ memberikan teman-teman yang sangat berharga baginya.

Ketika membuka mata, ia menatap jari-jari yang teracung di depan mukanya, lalu meniupnya, seakan meniup lilin ulang tahun. Lalu menyuapi teman-temannya dengan potongan _tart_ tadi.

Walaupun dinginnya pagi itu sangat menusuk, ia merasa begitu hangat karena teman-temannya yang memberinya kejutan hari ini.

.

.

"Apa kado yang diberikan suamimu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

Mereka kini duduk di sofa ungu ruang tamu rumah Hinata dan Naruto, ditemani beberapa _cookies_ dan segelas teh hangat.

Hinata tampak tertegun, lalu segera membuat sebuah senyum palsu. "Dia tak perlu memberikan apapun. Sebuah ucapan selamat dan ciuman selamat pagi juga sudah cukup." Balas Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino gregetan, mereka berteriak kecil. Kiba dan Tenten tertawa renyah. Bagi mereka, Hinata yang sederhana belum berubah. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Lelaki tampan penuh misteri ini mengartikan senyum dan kata-kata Hinata sebagai sebuah sandiwara.

.

"Kami sudah bolos kerja untukmu, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Usul Ino.

"Ya! Ide bagus. Aku akan membelikan apa saja yang diminta Hinata nanti. Sekalian untuk kado ulang tahunnya." Balas Sakura setuju. Teman-teman yang lain pun mengangguk. Mereka sudah terlanjur bolos kerja, rupanya.

Hinata tampak sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya ia ingin menunggu suaminya, berjaga-jaga kalau dia akan pulang untuk makan malam. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, sudah jam 4 sore. Ia tahu, kalau berbelanja dengan Ino dan Sakura, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu minimal empat jam.

_'Lagipula, dia sudah bilang tidak akan pulang hari ini.' _Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Setidaknya, ia butuh juga waktu untuk bersantai dan menikmati hidup bersama teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Ajaknya, lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dari gantungan kunci.

.

.

.

Jam 9.30 malam. Naruto pulang dan mendapati mobil merah mungil milik istrinya tidak ada di garasi. Ia masuk ke rumah, dan mendapati rumahnya yang gelap, dan terkesan lebih sepi dari yang sebelumnya.

Biasanya ketika ia pulang, Hinata akan membuatkann kopi macchiato kesukaannya dan membukakan jasnya. Bertanya bagaimana hari dan pekerjaannya, yang dibalas sekenanya oleh Naruto. Tidak ada niat menceritakan apapun pada wanita itu. Makanan Hinata yang sedap akan menyambutnya, namun lebih banyak ia akan menolaknya karena sudah makan di kantor. Kini, ada sedikit penyesalan mengapa ia begitu mengabaikan istrinya itu.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan membuka jas kerjanya, lalu mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah mandi, barulah ia merasa lapar.

Naruto turun ke dapur dan tidak melihat satupun makanan ada di atas meja. Yang ia lihat adalah piring bekas makanan yang terdapat banyak krim diatasnya. Ia membuka kulkas, dan mendapati bahan _lasagna _yang tinggal dihangatkan.

Naruto mengambilnya, meletakkannya di mangkuk, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_. Namun sejenak ia berhenti karena tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan_ microwave_. Dengan kesal ia menggaruk kepala kuningnya dan memukul bagian atas _microwave _itu.

Ia lalu membuka rak di atas kepalanya, berniat mencari gelas dan membuat segelas kopi. Tapi setelah mencari-cari lagi, ia tidak menemukan kemasan kopi instan di rak manapun.

"_Delivery_ saja." Usulnya.

Ia mengambil _smartphone-_nya dari saku celana. Namun naas, _gadget_ canggih terbarunya itu kehabisan baterai.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil _charger_ dan segera mengisi ulang baterainya. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mencari makan diluar.

Disaat itulah ia mendengar suara pintu gerbang dibuka dan suara mobil Hinata yang masuk.

Ia segera turun, menunggu istrinya di ruang tamu.

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobil dengan perasaan gembira, ia lalu membawa semua barang yang diberikan teman-temannya. Kebanyakan belum dibuka, karena sebenarnya ia, Sakura dan Ino berpisah dari Sasuke, Tenten dan Kiba. Disaat Sakura dan Ino ingin membelikan apapun yang diinginkan Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten dan Kiba malah memisahkan diri dan mencari kado itu sendiri.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Naruto berdiri menunggunya.

"_Tadaima_, Naruto-kun." Sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Mata safirnya melihat Hinata membawa banyak kantung belanjaan. Dan saat melihat merek-merek ternama dan perkiraan harga dari barang-barang _branded_ itu, ia langsung gelap mata.

"A-aku habis dari–"

"–oh, jadi ini kerjamu selama aku bekerja dan bekerja?" Katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kantung belanjaan Hinata. "Disaat aku capek menghasilkan uang, kau malah membelanjakannya dengan semua ini?" Ia lalu meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata bergerak mundur, ia takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto marah.

"Aku tidak memberikan uang setiap bulannya untuk kau foya-foyakan!" Katanya lalu merebut kantung-kantung belanjaan itu dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia keluar dari rumah dengan sebuah bantingan di pintu.

Beberapa tetes likuid keluar dari mata Hinata. Ia berjongkok, memunguti kantung-kantung belanjaannya. Apa salahnya? Apakah bahkan di hari ulangtahunnya suaminya sendiri tak bisa memberikannya sedikit kebahagiaan? Sedikit perhatian?

Air mengalir dari sebuah kantung belanja Hinata. Ia membuka kantung itu, dan mendapati sebuah kotak kado rapuh yang bagian luarnya sudah basah. Perlahan, ia membuka kado itu.

Sebuah _snow globe_, atau yang tadinya sebuah _snow globe._ Kacanya sudah pecah, dan airnya berhamburan kemana-mana. Hinata makin merasa sedih.

Ketika ia melihat lagi di kantung itu, ada sebuah ucapan.

_'Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku Hinata.._

_Terima kadoku, ya. Aku tahu dari dulu kau suka _snow globe_ dengan malaikat yang menari di dalamnya._

_Itu _limited edition,_ loh. Dijaga baik-baik, ya!_

_Kiba Inuzuka'_

Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah bersusah payah menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari spesial untuknya, dan bahkan ia tak bisa menjaga sebuah kado dari temannya.

Hinata mengelap airmatanya kasar, mengambil kantung-kantung belanjanya, lalu mengumpulkan semua pecahan kaca dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

Kaki Naruto berjalan dan membawanya ke sebuah mini market. Ia mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan sebungkus ramen instan. Di mini market itu ia bisa menyeduh ramennya sendiri.

Ketika ia membayarnya, ternyata isi dompetnya kosong. Ia lalu mengeluarkan _credit card-_nya.

"Maaf pak, tidak ada fasilitas untuk _credit card_ bapak. Bapak harus bayar tunai." Kata sang kasir.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Kalau debet?"

"Tidak juga, pak."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau aku berhutang?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sang kasir lalu menunjuk sebuah ATM _centre_ di seberang mini marketnya. "Bapak bisa mengambil uang tunai di ATM, lalu kembali ke sini dan membayarnya. Saya akan menyimpan belanjaan bapak." Kata sang kasir ramah.

"Terserah." Balas Naruto lalu melenggang keluar mini market menuju ATM.

Ketika membuka dompetnya, ia lalu tersadar bahwa kartu ATM milik Hinata ada di dompetnya. Iseng, ia memasukkan kartu itu untuk melihat berapa uang yang dihabiskan Hinata.

Saat menekan tombol cek saldo, ia menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Uang di dalamnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, malah bertambah. Seingatnya ia membuka rekening ini beberapa hari setelah mereka menikah, dan mengirimkan uang sebesar 15 juta rupiah setiap bulannya. Berarti sudah ada 45 juta di dalamnya. Lalu, seingatnya Hinata pernah bercerita kalau ia memindahkan semua tabungannya yang berkisar 90 jutaan ke dalam rekening barunya.

Berarti, Hinata tidak memakai uang dari rekening ini. Saldo berkisar 135 juta itu tidak menipunya.

_'Apa Hinata punya tabungan lain?' _

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari tabungan Hinata untuk membayar ramen.

.

.

Naruto pulang dengan perut kenyang saat ini. Ketika melewati pintu depan, kakinya menginjak lantai yang basah. Naruto berjongkok mengamatinya. Ia juga menemukan serpihan kaca yang lumayan besar di lantai yang sama.

Ia mengambil serpihan itu.

Naruto naik ke kamarnya dan membuang serpihan kaca itu di tong sampah yang ada di luar ruangannya. Ketika ia masuk, ia melihat _led _ponselnya berkedip.

Ada sms masuk.

_From : Okaa-san_

_Naru-kun? Hpmu tidak aktif. Hp Hinata juga. Jadi kaa-san sms saja. Sampaikan selamat ulang tahun untuk Hinata, ya. Ajak kaa-san dan tou-san kalau kalian mau makan malam bersama._

Mata Naruto membelalak, ia benar-benar lupa hari ini ulang tahun Hinata. Ia lalu keluar, mencari istrinya untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menyampaikan pesan ibunya.

Ketika Naruto masuk ke kamar Hinata, yang ia dapati adalah istrinya yang tertidur di antara kantung-kantung belanjaannya.

Ia mendekat, lalu membelai rambut indigo halus istrinya.

"Maaf, aku lupa ulang tahunmu." Katanya lembut, sambil tak henti membelai surai istrinya. "Selamat ulang tahun." Katanya lagi.

Naruto membereskan semua kantung-kantung belanjaan yang ada di sekitar tubuh terbaring Hinata. Di sebuah kantung, ia melihat sebuah _dress_ yang indah, dan sebuah kartu ucapan di didalamnya, yang berisi kalau benda itu adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari Ino.

Ia akhirnya membuka semua kantung belanjaan yang ada di sekitar Hinata. Tidak satu pun benda yang dibeli Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri. Yang ada hanya hadiah, hadiah, dan hadiah. Jadi fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak memakai uang tabungannya adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Sebuah bola kaca dengan isi berserakan menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat dengan seksama bola kaca yang penuh dengan lem itu. Ia kemudian memegang tangan istrinya, melihat beberapa goresan luka kecil akibat kaca.

Sebuah kotak kado yang basah mengingatkannya pada lantai yang basah dan pecahan kaca yang ia temukan di lantai ruang tamunya. Ia langsung tahu kalau bola kaca salju yang ada di hadapannya ini pecah akibat ulahnya.

Bahu tegapnya merosot jatuh, ia merasa bersalah. Ia juga sekilas melihat kartu ucapan yang basah dan membacanya.

'_Jadi Hinata suka_ snow globes,_ ya_.' Batinnya.

Ia membelai lembut pipi Hinata, menggumamkan kata maaf yang tak terdengar, lalu menarik selimut tebal ke atas bahunya.

Hinata mulai merasa nyaman, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping, membelakangi posisi Naruto sekarang.

Naruto berdiri, lalu pergi keluar dan membongkar tong sampah di depan kamarnya. Ketika mendapatkan serpihan kaca yang ia yakini sebagai pecahan _snow globe_ yang hilang, ia tersenyum puas dan kembali ke kamar Hinata.

Ia meletakkan serpihan itu di tempat _snow globe_ yang bolong. Dan, memang benar, serpihan itu yang melengkapi _snow globe_ tanpa salju dan tanpa air Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Di belakang _snow globe_ hadiah dari Kiba, ada sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan Hinata. Ia membukanya, penasaran apa isinya.

Pertama, ia menemukan kartu ucapan kecil.

_Happy birthday, Hinata._

_Bunch of Love, Sasuke._

_'Sasuke?'_ Batin Naruto. _'Jadi karena ini dia tak masuk kerja tadi.' _Sambungnya lagi sambil terkekeh. Ia paham, Sasuke adalah teman baik Hinata dari semenjak sekolah menengah. Ia membuka kotak itu, dan terkejut.

Kekehannya berhenti, berganti dengan sebuah tanda tanya mengapa Sasuke memberikan hadiah yang lumayan aneh itu. Alisnya mengkerut tanda tidak suka.

Mengapa harus sebuah cincin?

.

.

.

.

Tbc (Tuberculosis)

Jujur, ijel agak kecewa dengan chapter 663. (Yg belum baca, hayuk monggo dibuka, terus bergabung dg ijel's curcol) Semua nhls pasti merasakannya. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata kalau ngeliat itu? TT, yah Hinata yang kita kenal adalah orang yang sangat baik sih.. Dia pasti rela, karena itu untuk keselamatan Naruto juga.. Tapi, yahh.. Tetap saja aku ngga senang. Dan tetap aja hime pasti sedih.. #ijelnangis. pas pertama kali dikasi tau sma mely-chan, langsung buru" browsing. Dan yah, kekecewaan sedikit timbul. Ada yang setuju sama aku?

(!) Tapi, jgn menghakimi masashi-sensei, teman-teman. Kita kan hanya pembaca, penikmat, dan dia adalah creatornya.

Nhls, mari berharap saja kalau di endingnya, Naruto bener-bener jadi sama Hinata. #koor: AMIN! Biarkan Hinata yang mencium Naruto krn cinta. #walaupun jd ciuman ke-sekian..

YOO! YANG GALAU BACA 663 MARI KITA BUKA 615 LAGI!

Sekian curcolnyaaa... :p terimakasih mau baca :p

Wkwowkwok imperfect itu gaje yah? Maap.. Ijel mampunya segini doangs.

Walaupun agak menggalaukan dan emo, tapi ijel jamin ini happy ending naruhina kook. Karena pada dasarnya ijel ngga suka sad ending. Dan pelampiasan ending bahagia atas chapter 663 yg bikin nhls galau.

Tunggu next chapter, ya. Ijel bakal jelasin kenapa dan bagaimana si Naruto bisa menikah dengan Hinata. Yeyeyey.

Kritik? Saran? Request? Monggoooooooo! Pembaca yang baik akan memberikan feedback di kotak review.


	2. Reason

Heloow.. Pie kabare? Miss me? Makassih udh mau nunggu author kalian yang terphp ini.. Chapter 3 mungkin 2 atau 3 minggu lagi karena ijel sedang ujian berat. Doain ijel dpt nilai memuaskan yaaaaaa. #ngarep.

Yaudah yuk capcus.

FAQ/S:

**Galau liat chap 663.** SAMA!** Ditunggu lanjutannya.** Makasihh udah mau nunggu. Muah!** Sasuke suka sama Hinata?** Masih rahasia ;) **pernikahan mereka tidak didasari dengan cinta atau Naruto berubah sejak menikah?** Dua duanya benar. **Naruto menyukai Hinata?** Bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang tidak. **Sasuke orang ketiga?** Still a secret ;)** Si narutonya emang dingin dan ga acuh kayak gini sifatnya?** Pada dasarnya sih iya, setelah menikah dianya tambah dingin. #ooc. Tapi ada alesannya kook. Stay read ya. **Narutonya kayak es**. Iya, makanya kemarin ijel campur cendol biar manteb #ga nyambung! **Narutonya kok jahat?** Wkkw baca ini dulu, lalu pikirkan sendiri. Hahahaha

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update. **

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Okey? *wink* *wink again* *tebar pesona* *gagal*_

.

.

.

Suara nyanyian burung hantu bergema, karena tempat tinggal Naruto dan Hinata memang tergolong lumayan sepi. Tik tok jam besar di ruang tamu terdengar, menandakan betapa sepinya rumah besar itu saat malam.

Di ruangan kamar berukuran sedang bernuansa ungu-putih itu, hanya helaan nafas dua insan yang terdengar.

Malam semakin larut, waktu kerja bulan semakin sedikit.

Naruto terbangun di tengah malam, mengerjapkan mata berulang kali seakan telah bermimpi buruk. Namun tidak. Ia hanya terbangun saja. Yang ia ingat tadi sebelum jatuh tertidur adalah ia yang membereskan kantung-kantung belanjaan istirnya. Ketika melihat Hinata yang tertidur sangat pulas, saat itulah tiba-tiba ia pun merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata, tertidur setelah beberapa menit memandangi wajah manis istrinya.

Ia kembali menatap wajah damai istrinya yang sedang menikmati mimpi. Ia benar-benar mengakui bahwa istrinya itu benar-benar cantik. Sejenak ia merasa beruntung mempunyai Hinata. Wajah manis dengan kulit seputih susu yang benar-benar terlihat halus, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir merah ranum yang membuat penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Helai rambut Hinata yang tergerai di samping sisi pipinya membuat tangan Naruto dengan refleks mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan rambut itu, menyelipkan surai lembut istrinya di balik telinganya.

Wajah Hinata yang berubah nyaman membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali memandang wajah istrinya dan kembudian berbalik, berguling menatap langit-langit kamar istrinya yang berwarna putih gading.

Naruto mengenal Hinata semenjak masih kuliah, saat ia mencari seorang anak desain untuk membuatkannya contoh prodak untuk menulis sebuah contoh proposal.

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dan mengobrol, akhirnya Naruto tahu bahwa ia dan Hinata sebenarnya satu sekolah menengah dulu. Naruto adalah murid berprestasi, seorang anak akselerasi dan bintang basket di sekolahnya, membuat ia lebih tua dibanding Hinata dalam pelajarannya. Sementara Hinata adalah seorang siswi biasa, walaupun termasuk murid yang berotak encer, ia menolak akselerasi dengan alasan ingin menikmati masa SMA.

Makanya ketika Naruto meminta Hinata untuk membantunya, Hinata langsung setuju.

Mereka kembali berkenalan, dan sering terlibat kerja bersama. Lama kelamaan Hinata menjadi sering mengobrol dan keluar bersama Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya mereka hanya terlibat hubungan pertemanan biasa.

Jatuh hati pada mata safir teduh Naruto, Hinata sebenarnya sudah lama memendam perasaan suka dengan lelaki itu. Sementara, Naruto bersikap biasa saja, kendati ia mengetahui hal itu.

Ini dimulai ketika tidak sengaja membuka laptop Hinata. Naruto menadapati banyak sekali fotonya yang disimpan Hinata. Dan berdasarkan informasi yang ia korek dari teman-teman Hinata, ia mengetahui bahwa teman perempuan berambut indigonya itu mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekadar teman terhadapnya.

Sialnya, ia tak acuh.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, semakin sibuklah Naruto dengan kuliahnya, dan menjadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Dan memang sifat Hinata untuk tidak terlalu mendesak Naruto untuk sering keluar dengannya.

Setelah tamat pun, mereka menjadi semakin jarang terlihat bersama. Naruto yang langsung mendapat kursi di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri itu langsung seketika menjadi sibuk, ditambah dengan sifatnya yang agak sedikit _workaholic_ dan kehidupan kuliah Hinata mulai dipenuhi dengan tugas-tugas berat menjelang kelulusan.

Naruto kemudian bertemu dengan Shion, seorang teman dari teman Naruto, yang kebetulan ikut _gokon_ bersama Naruto. Dan kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan galak yang mengingatkan Naruto akan ibunya.

Namun, entah apa yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu jatuh hati pada Shion. Mungkin ia hanya terobsesi karena Shion begitu terkenal di seputar lingkungan pertemanannya. Gadis itu modis, populer, dan cantik. Ia mungkin bisa dibilang sempurna. Semua gadis pasti bermimpi menjadi dirinya. Atau memang ia mencintai gadis itu dari dasar hatinya. Shion mungkin beruntung, karena ia menjadi cinta pertama Naruto.

_'Dialah yang seharusnya kunikahi. Bukan Hinata.'_ Batin Naruto pelan, lalu melirik ke arah istrinya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Jujur, ada sedikit rasa iba melihat gadis yang menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya kepada Naruto ini. Namun ia pun terpaksa melakukannya, untuk menjaga kebaikan reputasinya.

_Lagipula Hinata mencintainya kan?_

Mungkin alibi itu sengaja diciptakan otak Naruto agar ia berasumsi bahwa ia tak punya kesalahan pada Hinata. Semenjak ditinggalkan Shion, ia tak percaya lagi cinta. Ia mulai mengutuk orang yang mempercayai cinta.

Hinata yang polos kemudian datang lagi kepadanya, dalam sebuah pertemuan tak sengaja di pameran lukisan. Saat itu, tempat kerja Hinata adalah pemilik dari pameran itu, yang membuatnya harus melayani tamu, dan memperkenalkan lukisan-lukisan.

Ketika ia melihat Naruto, ia menyapanya dengan semangat, dengan senyum hangat keceriaan seperti dulu ketika mereka masih berteman.

Ketika Naruto menggantikan posisi ayahnya dan menjadi seorang dengan kedudukan tertinggi, ia baru mengenal betapa sulitnya mempertahankan _image_ dan nama baik.

Hubungan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan lain harus dijaga. Ketika ia membutuhkan Shion, gadis itu malah menghilang. Sementara perusahaan calon koleganya tak mempercayai dirinya yang masih lajang. Alasannya sederhana, mereka berpikir Naruto masih bocah labil karena belum pernah mengurusi rumah tangga.

Perusahaan itu adalah yang diincar orang tuanya semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu, bahkan ketika kakek Naruto masih menjabat di sana. Ketiadaan koneksi perusahaan Naruto di tempat itu membuat kinerja hubungan itu tak pernah dilakukan.

Dan ketika Naruto mendapatkannya, mereka malah menyuruh Naruto untuk mempunyai calon istri dan menikah. Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto menolak kerjasama tersebut. Ia merasa tak perlu mengorbankan kehidupan pribadinya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Ia benar-benar ingat hari dimana ia pulang dan membawa berita itu. Ayahnya langsung terkena serangan jantung. Apa yang diimpikannya, diimpikan oleh ayahnya, malah dibuang percuma oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Menikahlah, nak. Ayah tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Ayah memang tak tau dia siapa, tapi ayah yakin ia anak yang baik. Menikahlah, lalu selamatkan perusahaan." Kata ayahnya, ketika suatu waktu ia tersadar dari pingsannya.

Detik itu juga Naruto menelepon Shion, dan mengajaknya menikah. Shion menyetujuinya.

Upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan setelah ayah Naruto mampu untuk kembali beraktivitas. Dan kerjasama antar perusahaan akan kembali dilaksanakan. Upacara mewah itu memakan biaya yang besar, dan semua orang penting datang.

Semua teman-teman Naruto hadir, termasuk Hinata.

Naruto duduk gelisah di ruang gantinya. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak. Ketika orang-orang berbondong-bondong datang ke tempatnya dengan wajah panik, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi.

"Naruto_-sama,_ Shion_-san _kabur. Ia tidak ada di tempatnya lagi." Kata salah seorang dari mereka. Naruto terkejut, lalu segera berlari ke ruang ganti mempelai wanita. Terburu-buru, dengan jantung serasa mau meledak.

Benar saja, sang calon mempelai wanitanya tidak ada di manapun. Naruto mencoba menghubungi, namun tidak bisa. Teleponnya tidak diangkat. Ia menyuruh pengawalnya mencari dimana-mana, namun tidak ada. Shion benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto menerima sms dari nomor tidak dikenalnya. Tanpa judul, dan isinya hanya empat hurut.

_'Can't.' _

Hanya itu.

Terlintas di pikiran Naruto bagaimana jadinya kesehatan orang tuanya, bagaimana nasib perusahannya, lalu bagaimana harga dirinya di depan masyarakat umum. Mau ditaruh dimana muka seorang dirut perusahaan yang gagal menikah?

_'Sial!'_

Ia mencampakkan beberapa barang yang ia pertama lihat diruang ganti itu, membuat beberapa wanita pengurus rias wajah lantas berteriak ketakutan.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu, sejenak terpikir di pikirannya untuk mati bunuh diri.

Lalu disaat itulah ia melihat Hinata Hyuuga yang baru keluar dari toilet.

_Hinata mencintainya, kan?_

Ia kemudian menarik tangan Hinata, mendudukkannya di kursi meja rias, lalu memerintah bak bos besar.

"Kau menikah denganku hari ini."

Dan Hinata tidak kuasa menolak.

.

.

Naruto mengira setelah beberapa minggu Hinata akan meminta cerai padanya. Namun ternyata tidak. Wanita itu masih bertahan.

Hinata adalah seorang keturunan Hyuuga, sebuah marga yang konon punya pengaruh besar di tanah kelahirannya. Gadis malang itu tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu lagi. Ia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak yang kini tidak berada di Jepang, sedang menempuh pendidikannya sendirian di luar negeri. Yang satu itu pun Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.

Pernikahan Hinata begitu mendadak, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Ketika berjalan ke pelaminan ia tampak cantik, memukau semua orang termasuk orang-orang dari perusahaan-perusahaan lain dan Naruto. Sementara orang yang berjalan di sampingnya, yang seharusnya ayahnya Hinata adalah Sasuke, temannya dari kecil. Sasuke berjalan pelan, dan terlihat berat. Ia tampak menyesali keadaan yang terjadi. Setahunya, dia, Hinata dan Kiba pergi bertiga dengan bahagia, dan Hinata memakai gaun ungu yang Sasuke dan Kiba belikan untuknya sebagai hadiah dari gaji mereka yang pertama. Bukan gaun putih mewah yang panjangnya ia lihat sampa melewati tiga langkah kaki besarnya. Yang Ia ingat Hinata memegang tas sandang kecil yang berisi dompet, hp, pensil, dan dua buah lipatan kertas, berjaga-jaga kalau ia melihat sesuatu untuk dijadikan sketsa. Bukan juga buket bunga _edelweiss_ yang melambangkan cinta abadi. Ia ingat ia mengantar Hinata ke salon untuk menata rambutnya agar sedikit bergelombang, bukan tergelung mewah melawan gravitasi, bertahtakan mahkota berlian yang menyilaukan. Dan mahal. Pasti harganya sangat mahal.

Demi Hinata, ia tersenyum. Mencoba menepis kemungkinan yang terjadi jika dua manusia berada dalam pernikahan yang tak diinginkan mereka.

Mungkin semua orang yang hadir mengira Sasuke adalah kakak laki-laki Hinata, karena mereka memiliki warna rambut senada. Namun Sasuke tak pernah menginginkan hal itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan sahabat kecilnya dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Bukan dengan seorang teman dan atasan di tempat kerjanya yang terkenal dingin dan membosankan.

Kini, bagi Hinata, niat untuk bercerai itu ada. Selalu muncul di sudut hatinya ketika ia menangisi perilaku Naruto padanya. Namun ia berpikir kembali. Perceraian bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin bersama Naruto. Ia ingin menikah sekali dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin Naruto berbalik mencintainya, dan mereka hidup bahagia.

Cerai? Hahaha. Lagipula Naruto tidak akan mengizinkannya, selama ia harus mempertahankan citra baiknya di depan semua orang.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika Naruto sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Hinata merasa pegal, badannya terasa sakit dan matanya bengkak. Tapi, sebagai seorang istri yang baik ia harus bangun, menyiapkan keperluan suaminya meski kadang ia tahu hal itu percuma.

_"Ohayou,_ Naruto_-kun_." Sapa Hinata cerah.

_"Ohayou."_

Sejenak Hinata kaget atas satu kata dan satu tindakan yang dilakukan suaminya. Suaminya membalas sapaan paginya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk dan sarapan.

Hinata langsung meletakkan kari yang rencananya hanya ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri di atas meja, di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sendok, lalu menyendok makanan itu.

_"Itadakimasu._"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tertegun. Selama tiga bulan umur pernikahannya dengan Naruto, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah mencicipi apapun yang dimasak Hinata. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia tahu.

"Berapa lama kau menyiapkan ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah. Ia baru tahu masakan Hinata selezat masakan _chef_ handal di hotel yang ia bangun di kota sebelah. Hinata mungkin bisa menjadi pegawai yang sempurna untuk itu.

"Sejak semalam." Kata Hinata kecil. Ia kala itu memang sedang ingin makan kari.

Naruto tidak bertanya apapun lagi, dan hal itu membuat suasana di dapur itu menjadi sedikit canggung. Naruto makan dalam diam, dan Hinata hanya bisa meremas apronnya cemas, takut kalau-kalau masakannya tidak sesuai dengan selera Naruto.

"Na-naruto_-kun_ mau minum apa? Jus? Susu? Atau a-air putih?" Tanyanya dengan sigap dan terburu-buru, setelah melihat tempat minuman Naruto kosong melompong.

"Jus."

Hinata langsung menuang jus jeruk yang ada di kulkas ke dalam gelas kosong Naruto, lalu menutup botolnya.

Sesuatu di jari manis Hinata berkilau, membuat atensi Naruto yang semula ada pada kari beralih ke jari-jari panjang Hinata.

"Cincin apa itu?"

"O-oh, ini hadiah da-dari–"

"AKU TANYA CINCIN APA ITU?"

Hinata kaget. Suara Naruto berubah keras dan meninggi. Walaupun ia sering dibentak di tempat kerja sambilannya saat masih SMA dulu, dibentak kakak kelas galak, ataupun atasannya dulu yang menyebalkan, namun sekarang ketika dibentak oleh suaminya sendiri di sebuah pagi yang damai adalah hal yang menyesakkan. Sangat.

"Ha-hadiah, Naruto-kun."

"Lepas."

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Lalu buang."

Tangan Hinata menyentuh sebelah tangannya, menggenggam cincin pemberian sahabatnya dengan tangan gemetar, dan berusaha melepaskannya, namun ia kesulitan karena getaran di tangannya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto kesal, membuat cincin itu terlepas sendiri karena jari Hinata refleks melepaskannya. Karena ketakutan, tentu saja.

Ia berdiri dari kursi dengan tiba-tiba, membuat bunyi gesekan kursi terdengar keras dan menghentak. Seketika ia menyambar _suitcase_ yang biasa ia bawa ke kantor, dan keluar dari rumah dengan suara debam pintu yang sanggup merubuhkan rapuh Hinata.

Hinata mematung dengan mata membelalak, mencoba menarik nafas, namun hanya air mata yang keluar.

Ia mencoba mengambil cincin pemberian Sasuke, namun cincin itu malah terjatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding ke bawah kursi yang tadi dihentak Naruto.

_'Apa dia harus membuang semua cincin yang kupakai?_'

.

.

_._

_Flashback,_ tiga bulan lalu, malam ketika pernikahan berhasil dilaksanakan dengan sempurna.

Hinata benar-benar merespon baik orang tua Naruto yang baru ditemuinya pada hari pernikahan mereka, menyanggupi akting Naruto sebagai seorang pacar dan suami yang baik untuk Hinata. Seakan mereka sudah kenal lama, cukup lama untuk memutuskan menjalin bahtera rumah tangga bersama.

Senyum Hinata tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, membuat kedua orang tua Naruto jatuh hati pada keramahannya. Mereka patut bersyukur, Naruto mendapatkan seorang Hinata, walaupun ia hanya sebatang kara tanpa orang tua.

Sesungguhnya hati Naruto berat, membayangkan akan terbelenggu rumah tangga yang sama sekali tak ingin ia mulai. Stres pada semua keputusannya, mengutuk habis-habisan takdir yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Ingin rasanya ia menumbuk habis-habisan kolega kerjanya yang tampak sangat puas atas pernikahannya, menghabisi satu persatu orang yang ia rasa menghancurkan masa depannya.

Namun ia tak punya daya.

Ia harus menahannya.

Demi sempurnanya citra baik Naruto Namikaze di depan semua orang.

Rumah baru mereka sudah dibuatkan, dengan uang dan pekerja yang banyak, beberapa bulan, rumah besar itu sudah rampung dan siap ditinggali.

Kushina, ibu Naruto meminta Hinata untuk mengatur rumah baru mereka, karena ia tahu Hinata adalah seorang desainer. Interior akan dengan mudah ia buat seindah dan senyaman mungkin, dan ia tak perlu khawatir masalah biaya.

Alis Naruto berkerut heran melihat betapa cepatnya Hinata akrab dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Sampai-sampai menyuruhnya mengurusi rumah.

Hinata bercerita lumayan banyak Naruto mengenai kesannya bertemu dengan Kushina dan Minato. Ia berkata banyak mengenai seperti mempunyai ayah dan ibu lagi, atau mengerti tentang arti keluarga lagi. Naruto tak acuh, ia menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah baru mereka.

Hari itu hujan. Tidak deras, tidak juga gerimis. Naruto dan Hinata berlari ke rumah dari halaman tempat mereka memarkir mobil. Saat itu garasi belum bisa dibuka karena kuncinya tidak mereka bawa.

Hinata memegang kunci rumah, dan Naruto tak sengaja melihat ke arah jari manisnya.

"Kenapa kau pakai cincin itu?" Tanyanya ketus, dingin. Mengalahkan cuaca dingin hujan hari itu.

"A-aneh kau bertanya Naruto-kun."

"Tak usah pakai lagi mulai besok." Naruto lalu mengambil tangan Hinata, namun gadis itu menarik tangannya ke sisinya lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin memakainya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata, sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya memohon.

Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata kembali, dan menarik paksa cincin itu dari jemari Hinata. Ia lalu mengambil cincin miliknya dari saku celananya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau aku sumbangkan cincin ini pada anak yatim." Balas Naruto sambil membuangnya ke halaman, dan tanah becek penuh lumpur langsung menghilangkan keberadaan dua benda mahal tersebut.

"Aku menginap di hotel saja." Katanya lalu kembali berlari ke mobil.

Hinata menatap Naruto sendu, lalu di tengah hujan turun ke halaman dan mencari cincin itu. Tak peduli gaun putihnya becek dan berubah warna menjadi coklat. Tak apa, ia pun mulai merasa hidupnya akan berubah warna setelah ini.

.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat kantor, biasanya Sasuke akan memesan segelas kopi di kantin kantornya. Sasuke memang penyuka kopi. Dulu, setelah pulang kuliah, ia dan teman-temannya akan nongkrong di kafe untuk minum kopi.

Ia membuka menu, merasa bosan dengan _latte_ yang biasa ia pesan sebagai sarapannya. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah nama menu.

Naruto datang di hadapannya sambil memainkan _gadget_-nya. Ia lupa sama sekali bahwa ia punya presentasi lumayan penting hari ini.

"Sasuke, bisa kau gantikan aku presentasi untuk perusahaan Adelaide?" Tanyanya dengan tangan terulur memanggil pelayan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa tidak?"

"Bisa. Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa."

Naruto berkata demikian sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar kopi.

"Tentang kenaikan saham di–" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya. Ia menunduk sedikit sebagai rasa terimakasih.

Naruto terngangu untuk beberapa detik, "Kenapa kau memesan itu?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Aku bebas memesan apapun." Balas Sasuke sambil menikmati pesanannya.

"Kenapa harus _frappe tiramisu_? Dan _cinnamon rolls_?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lumayan tinggi. Syukurlah saat itu di kantin kantor sedang lumayan ramai, jadi pertengkaran kecil mereka tersamarkan hiruk pikuk manusia.

"Kenapa? Karena itu kesukaan dia? Karena dia menyukai ini?" Balas Sasuke.

Naruto diam saja. Ia tak mengiyakan, tak juga tidak setuju.

"Semua orang bebas menyukainya. Aku bebas menyukai ini, aku bebas menyukai dia." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada remeh, dan sedikit sinis di bagian akhir. Mengundang kerutan tak suka di alis Naruto.

"Hanya kau saja di dunia ini yang tak menyukai dia." Kata Sasuke lalu menyeruput sedikit cairan dari _frappe_ yang dipesannya.

"Diam kau." Balas Naruto dingin.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam. Kau tau? Kenapa tak kau campakkan saja dia di jalan, supaya aku bisa membawanya kembali ke kehidupannya yang bahagia, brengsek." Sasuke lalu menghentak kursi, dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Ia merasa akan memecahkan beberapa kursi dan meja kalau pembicaraan mereka dilanjutkan.

_Macchiato _pesanan Naruto datang. Ia menyesapnya sedikit, dan menyesali rasanya yang sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan buatan Hinata. Ia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Ya, Naruto-sama?"

"Mulai sekarang, hapus ketiga benda ini dari menu kalian." Katanya sambil menunjuk ketiga benda yang ada di mejanya. Macchiato,_ frappe tiramisu, dan cinnamon rolls_. Dua diantaranya adalah makanan dan minuman kesukaan Hinata.

Pelayan itu tampak kebingungan, namun ia mengangguk saja.

Naruto mengambil_ cinnamon rolls _terakhir yang akan disajikan pada hari itu dan seterusnya, lalu ia terkekeh-kekeh girang.

'_Di jari Sasuke tidak ada cincinnya.'_

.

.

"Hei, Tenten. Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa menerima tamu." Kata Naruto dari interkom yang terhubung di ruangan pribadinya.

"Aku tau, Naruto. Tapi si brengsek ini terus mengancamku." Balas Tenten dengan nada tak suka.

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah. Tenten yang ia kenal memang frontal. "Siapa sih?"

"Cewek gila. Dia bilang hmmm… waktu SMA kau pernah makan 5 atau 6 telur mentah karena kalah taruhan." Kata Tenten.

Naruto terdiam.

"Hoooi, Naruto?!"

"6." Balas Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia lalu berjalan keluar buru-buru, seperti orang gila. Semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar berlari sejak keluar dari ruangannya dan membuat Tenten bingung.

Naruto berhenti di depan seorang wanita yang membelakanginya.

Rambut itu...

"Shion?"

Wanita itu berbalik, lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"_Tadaima, Naru-kun_."

.

.

.

Workaholic: kecanduan kerja. Kalo disini, Naruto cuma buat nyari pengalihan doang.

Gokon: anak-anak muda berkumpul buat cari jodoh. Kalo di indo sih, kencan buta.

Labil: tidak stabil, ngga punya pendirian, sehingga kadang suka melakukan apa yang seharusnya engga dilakukan. Katanya sihh, abg yg paling sering labil-labil gituu.

Frappe: ini mah kesukaan ijel, kopi espresso yang kental, dan disajikan dingin. Mirip kayak milkshake teksturnya.

.

.

.

Tbc (tuberculosis)

Nanti fic ini bakal jadi panjang looh.. Wkkww tenangg, mau segalau apapun tetap naruhina happyend kook. ;) tetap setia ma ijel yaa..

Yg review kmren sini deh mendekat, mau dibalas nie atuatu. Ijel balas disini semua loh. Yg login atau yg engga.

**Yayayayayayaya:** thankyou agan, udh jadi pertamax. *pelukk

**aripscarlet**: tararengkyuu. wkwok jangan pesimis donng.. Udh yakin aja pasti naruhina yosh!

**Fahira**: suka2 nee dong :p tulah, dsr kamuu.. Ahhaha

**Meli**: wkwok sok tau kamuu.. Sasuke itu sukanya sama nee. #gubrak

**Me Yuki Hinaa:** kamsyoongg :* iyaa.. Mending mati ajah dia.. Wkwowk biar kayak romeojuliet #awww.. Udah lama ya? Maklum aku sangat php. Btw tempat curhat sama ya..

**Divaa**: tararengkyuu. nyohoho.. Ini sudah tertebak. Engga tuuh.. Sasuke suka sama akuu. Demo masashi yuk #abaikan

**Namikaze Jr:** ini namikaze ryan kah? Wkwowk sama sama. Makanya fic aku hurt semua. Hiks. Kalo masalah update mah, yaa yaa, sgini laaa

**Jihan**: wkwok langganan itu bayar loooo TT huwaa.. Wkkw ini sudah terjawab kan? #peluk

**Amu B** : tararengkyuu. iya iya! Sedih ngetz. #alay Aminaminn. Hidup! Hidup! Hidup! Hhahah

**Al**: dingin2an aja terus salamnya. Ntar tangan aye beku. Haha. Iya, setiap ada al pasti rusuh dah. Hahha, ketipu niye. Konfliknya berat. Aku suka konflik berat, entah kenapa. Wkwowk iya kah? Sasuke kah? Gamauu kasi tau ah :p sip sip. Salam hangat ampe terbakar, al.. :p

**Furura:** kamsyooong :* heee, fururaa tumblr addict? SAMA! Hahahaha wkwkwk ini dia yang bisa nebak, emang ada alasannya naru sifatnya gitu. Wkwk ayo tebak, dong.. Ntar kalo bener aku kasi hadiaaah.

**Uzumaki Akkie: **Hontou? Yee, makasihh *peluk

**Kirei neko**: hy dearr! My peporit reader *peluk wkwowk iya flashback kook. Itu diatas sudah tersedia pesanan anda. #lagaknya spg. Waduh, sayang sekali sayang, fic ini chappienya panjang. Tapi aku usahain updatenya cepet. Amin.. Doain aja aku ngga sibuk okeey. *peluuuklagi

**fuuku**: tengkyuu. iya nyesek.. Wkwowk CPR bikin nyesek huuh.. Sip, stay cool pake es. :l hahahaha

**gadis lavender**: syudah diupdate sayyy.. Amin. Amin. Ciuman berat gilak. Sampe dinaikin rate jadi M #becanda...

**Amex**: memang sudah lama TT lama bersembunyi di pojokan akuu TT nyoohoo.. Ada alesannya kok, amex, kwkw chapter depan yaaaw :3 PS: wkwowk iya ijel kook. Tapi kalo amex manggil aku istrinya gaara, nyonya sabaku gituu, boleh banget! XD

**Ayu**: wkwowk ngga muat aku diguci aladin.. :( wkwowk andaikan Hinata idup yaa.. Terus kita bagi-bagi. #wha? hahaha. Sasuke suka sama Hinata? Hahaha mau tauuu aja :p sipp sipp.

**Misti chan :** wkwowk iya, tuberculosis hahaha, Naruto engga jahat kook, dia cuma ***** *** ******** *** ****** wkwow ngga bisa bocorin hahahah.. X) sip sip XD

**Guest:** thankyouu *peluk

**Ifa**: decan (dedek macan :p).. Wkwowk aku juga kangenn.. #pdhl baru kemarin curhat"an wkwowk iyaa, jahat banget deh authornyaa :(:( hahahaaaa

**dhidi**: wkwowk hooi, lama tak bersuaaa! sipp, walaupun ngaret dan ngolor, pasti lanjut deh.. X)

**Guest#2**: kenapa ngga pengen NH? :( wkwok gpp sihh, kalo mau req, tapi ntar aku buatin di fic lain gituu.. Heehe XD gppgpp. Sipp x)

**Durara **: CIE REVIEW DUA KALI! Hahahhahah. Seneng seneng seneng. Ntar besok, 5 kali yah, durara yang baik hati dan rajin menabung. #gubraak. Apa hubungannya cincin sama rapor? TT wkwokwkwk sipp sipp x) *peluk

**NHL 1212** : thankyou thankyou. As soon as possible? Wkwowk can't guarantee, tapi pasti ditamatin kook.

**Ahn**: perasaan udh dibales deh. Wkwowk yaudah lanjut :ppp

**Neko La Piercee** : first, penname kamu kerennn ! Wkwok thankyouu.. Penasaran? Ahahah ada alasannya low, dia kyk gituu.. Ayooh atuh ditebakk..

**Michellehadiwijaya**: sip sayy sudaah sudaah XD

**Yamanakavidi**: kwkwk siipp.. Ini sudah lanjut.. Wkwk ituu,, belom bisa dikasi tau. Hahahah. Yaudah deh kasi tau aja, gini, sebenarnya mungkin dia suka, tapi yah, pikirannya menolak berpikir gitu. Dia mikir benci, tapi hatinya suka. Ya, Naruto kayak ngga mau ngakuin gitu laah. Wkkwkwk. Keep reading yaaa *peluk.

**Kaoru**: cie yang lagii galau. :p cian deh. Hahahah.. Ini sudah apdet sayangg.. Jangan galau galau lagi yaaaah. *peluk.

**Mikuru12:** nyesekin ya? Wkkww maap :p Naruto kayak es? Wahahha. Maap deh, kalo ooc. Ini ijel udah apdet semoga mikuru suka!

Makasiiih, buat yang udah ngefav sama ngefollow. Izin selalu diberikan kokks. Huehehehe.

Terakhir, kasih imperfect dan author komentar dong.


	3. Loves Makes You Different, So Does Fear

**Halo! **

Makasiiiih, berkat doa semua semuanyaa, ujian ijel kemarin hasilnya (sangat) memuaskann! Wkwkkw loph yu pull dehh! Ngga sia sia hafal rumus ampe semaleman suntuk.

Dan buat kakak-kakak senior ijel, selamat ujian nasional ya.. Semoga bisa lulus semua muanya dengan nilai baguuuuss, dan bisa lanjut ke universitas favorit. Amiiiiiiin!

FAQ/S:

**Chrizzle lagi ujian? Anak smp ya?** Oh my god. Apakah ijel terlihat sangat muda? Wakaakkak. Ijel udah SMA loh. Setaun lagi lulus. Walaupun yah, ijel agak pendek TT. Ujian midterm jel diundur karena kabut asap, makanya sama jadwal dengan jadwal smp. #merasa muda kembali. XD** Ditunggu lanjutannya.** MAKASIIH UDAH MAU NUNGGUU! Kalian debes (the best) deh. **Kenapa Shion mesti balik?** Chapter depan ya ;) **Selalu benci kalo Shion jd pihak ketiga.** Aku sukaa. Lebih greget gitu daripada sakura. Menurutku, yaa. **Selamat ujian, semoga nilainya bagus.** HUOOHHAHAHAH AMINNAMIN! Makasihh, kalian yang paling terbaik. Doa kalian manjur sekali! #muah! #pelukreadersatusatu. **Naruto cemburu? **Tepat! **Naruto bakal balik ke shion?** Bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang enggak. **Kapan naruhina?** Gatau juga XD maaf, ya interaksinya masih sedikit. **Shion punya alasan kabur?** Chapter depan ya ;) **Apakah yang jadi kakak Hinata adalah Neji?** Yap. Tapi Neji gatau adeknya udah nikah. Naruto gatau Hinata punya kakak.** Kayaknya Sasuke ada modus, nih.** /./ Tau ajaaa. Pasti sering ngemodus makanya tau. Hahaha.** Naruto lembut depan Hinata dikit, napa? **dia lembut kok. Tapi pas Hinata lagi bobok, baru berani. Hahaha. **Happy end?** Sudah pasti :D **Apa maksud 'di jari Sasuke ngga ada cincinnya?'** Naruto mau mastiin kalo mereka ngga terikat hubungan apa2 gitu. Dia kira, mereka punya cincin pasangan gitudehh. Jadi dia lega pas ngga nemuin cincin di jari Sasuke. Cincin itu kan lambang ikatan gitu.

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Okey? *wink* *wink again* *tebar pesona* *gagal*_

.

.

.

Suara mobil masuk gerbang yang terdengar samar membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya di dapur. Ia berjalan keluar, mengira suaminya sudah pulang.

Namun ketika ia keluar, yang ia dapati bukanlah mobil hitam metalik milik suaminya, melainkan mobil mewah_ silver_ buatan Eropa.

_Siapa itu?_

_Kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?_

_Apa dia punya remot untuk buka pagar?_

_Apa dia tahu _password_ rumah?_

_Apa mungkin _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_-nya Naruto_-kun_? _

_Ah, tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti menelepon dulu sebelum kemari. _

_Lalu siapa?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Hinata terjawab ketika Naruto keluar dari dalam. Penasaran, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu terhenti karena pintu sebelah setir terbuka, menampilkan wajah seseorang yang asing.

"Ah, Hinata." Kata Naruto ketika melihat Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. "Shion, ini Hinata, istriku." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata. "Hinata, ini Shion, temanku." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk Shion.

Wanita yang bernama Shion maju, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Ragu, Hinata membalasnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Tersenyum ramah

"Shion." Katanya, lalu tersenyum. Hinata bersumpah ia melihat sebuah senyum sinis sebelum senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman ramah. Hinata tahu, senyumnya itu palsu, hanya topeng saja.

"Hinata Namikaze." Balas Hinata dengan tekanan berlebih di nada suaranya, dan sedikit angkuh. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar istri sah Naruto, dengan mengganti nama belakang keluarganya.

Senyum di wajah Shion langsung berubah, sontak ia melepas jabat tangan mereka. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menahan tawa akibat anehnya nada suara yang tadi dipakai Hinata.

"Makasih aku boleh numpang, Shion." Ujar Naruto lalu mengambil jas dan _briefcase_-nya dari jok belakang. Shion membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Hinata dan mengambil kunci mobil yang disodorkan Naruto. Setelah masuk ke mobil, Naruto melambai dan Shion segera pergi.

Naruto masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu Hinata, langkahnya tergesa dan bahunya bergetar, mungkin karena cuaca saat itu sedang berangin, tanda-tanda akan hujan deras.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi dengan mobil suaminya sehingga ia harus menumpang pada perempuan itu. Rusakkah? Tapi, Naruto sangat cepat melangkah masuk, sehingga untuk membuka mulut saja Hinata tidak sempat. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Mungkin dia lelah, pikir Hinata.

Bunyi telepon di ruang depan mengalihkan atensi Hinata, membuatnya segera berlari kecil menuju meja telepon.

"Oi, Naruto!" Ujar seseorang di seberang telepon. Hinata tersenyum, ia tahu betul siapa orang itu.

"Tenten?"

"Aa, Hinata?" Balas Tenten. Tenten sudah beberapa jam menunggu Naruto dari jam pulangnya. Ia benar-benar habis sabar dengan Naruto saat ini, ia berkali-kali menelepon, tapi semua hpnya tidak aktif, makanya ia menelepon ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang kabel telepon, memelintir kabel yang sudah keriting itu.

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Begini, kantor sudah mau ditutup. Tapi mobil Naruto masih diparkir di _basement._" Terang Tenten. "Apa dia ada di rumah sekarang?"

_Ah, berarti mobil Naruto tidak rusak._

"Ya, dia ada. Tapi ia sedang istirahat karena kecapekan." Balas Hinata.

"Astagaa, dia bahkan tidak ada di kantor tadi selama satu jam dan sekarang sudah kecapekan?" Gerutu Tenten. Setelah Naruto menemui cewek '_brengsek_' yang dikatakan Tenten, Naruto dan Shion pergi seharian dari kantor.

"A-ano, Naruto tidak di kantor dari jam berapa, Tenten?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Sebentar." Tenten mengambil jeda sebentar untuk berpikir. "Sekitar jam 2 siang." Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata berpaling melihat jam besar di ruang tamunya. Sekarang jam 8 malam, berarti Naruto menghabiskan enam jam di luar kantor, entah bersama Shion atau tidak.

"...nata? Hinata? Ooi?" Tenten mulai mengeraskan nada suaranya, mencoba memanggil lagi Hinata yang bergeming tidak bergerak. Bahkan Tenten pun tak mendengar suara hela nafasnya.

"Bi-biarkan saja mobilnya disana, Tenten. Besok Naruto_-kun_ akan kuantar ke kantor, atau kalau tidak mungkin ia akan naik taksi." Katanya.

"Begitu. Oke." Tanggap Tenten. Ia sudah terjebak di kantor belum bisa pulang karena menunggu kepastian Naruto. Tidak mungkin ia pulang begitu saja melihat mobil atasannya masih terparkir indah di _basement_? Ia memang mempunyai tanggung jawab lebih terhadap Naruto. Terang saja, Ia adalah asisten utama Naruto.

.

Hinata menutup telepon dengan perlahan, saat itu sangat sunyi sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara tuuuut berulang kali yang terdengar di balik gagang yang dipegangnya.

Pikirannya menerawang, sementara matanya menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang setengah terbuka, menampakkan gundukan selimut berisi suaminya di atas tempat tidur. Tengah terlelap menuju ke lalaland.

Ragu, ia mengambil hp yang terletak di sakunya. Menekan angka satu dengan lama, menghubungi Sasuke yang ada di angka pertama panggilan cepatnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sapanya sekaligus bertanya ketika telepon itu tersambung.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Jam berapa kau pulang besok, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya ia gelisah, tapi ia coba berbicara senormal mungkin dengan Sasuke.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke terdengar menggumam sambil berpikir sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya jam setengah enam, tapi kupikir aku bisa keluar dari jam tiga." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku dan anak-anak akan keluar untuk merayakan sesuatu." Terangnya.

Mulut Hinata membulat mengerti. Tapi tetap saja ia penasaran. "Memang ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Kami hanya berurusan dengan _alien _keji dan berhasil menyelesaikannya."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sasuke memang menyebut klien yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan dengan sebutan alien.

"Tidak apa-apa kah?" Tanyanya ragu. Ia takut akan merepotkan sekaligus menganggu acara Sasuke dengan teman-teman sekantornya.

"Ya. Aku akan kumpul-kumpul selama satu jam, lalu aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu."

"Um." Gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk. "_Arigatou._" Balasnya lagi dengan lemah.

"Hn."

Telepon terputus, namun Hinata tak kunjung melepaskan hp dari telinganya. Kembali suara tuuuuut yang diulang-ulang berngiang di telinga Hinata, tapi ia bergeming, mengabaikan suara yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto_-kun_." Hinata menginterupsi sarapan Naruto, yang dibalas dengan dongakan pelan Naruto yang sedang menikmati makanannya. "Biar a-aku yang mengantarmu ke kantor, ya." Pinta Hinata.

Naruto diam, lalu menyendok sesendok makanan lagi. Setelah itu ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Anggukannya seketika membuat Hinata tersenyum, lalu menambahkan jus di gelas Naruto yang sudah kosong setengahnya.

"Hei, menyetirlah pelan-pelan." Ujar Naruto. Ia cukup kaget karena tampang kalem dan lugu seorang Hinata cukup ganas ketika berada di jalanan. Bukannya takut atau apa, Naruto hanya kaget dan sedikit gugup mengingat bukan ia yang memegang setir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal setir, sembari menunggu mobil merah itu membawanya ke kantor, Naruto melihat setir yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi bercorak _animal printed _zebra itu. Setir yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan putih Hinata, sementara tangan yang lain bertengger indah di perseneling.

Ketika matanya turun, ia melihat celana jins pendek sepaha yang dikenakan Hinata. Ketika meneliti sepasang kaki yang kadang menginjak gas dan pedal kopling, ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Naruto memilih untuk tidak berkomentar mengenai kaki-kaki itu. Istrinya memang cantik sekali.

Matanya terus ia gulirkan naik ke arah wajah Hinata yang benar-benar fokus ke arah jalan. Sesekali ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke spion samping atau belakang. Atau ketika jalannya dipotong sembarangan oleh pengendara lain, ia akan mengumpat kecil dan menggerutu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat wanita itu menyetir, dan mengamati wanita itu menyetir lumayan... menyenangkan.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

Sedikit sentakan gaya dorong ke depan menyadarkan Naruto kalau mobil merahnya sudah berhenti. Di depannya ada sebuah kantor besar tempat ia mengabdikan diri.

"Sudah sampai, Naruto_-kun._" Ujar Hinata, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan paginya.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa Naruto langsung beranjak dari mobil Hinata, dan masuk ke kantor dengan cepat. Memang gaya jalannya sedikit cepat, dan terkadang Hinata susah menyesuaikan langkahnya.

Melihat sebuah _briefcase_ yang ada di jok belakang, Hinata menggeleng, lalu memutar mobilnya kembali ke kantor Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum ramah ketika memberikan kunci pada valet mobil yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu, sambil membawa _briefcase_ Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Ketika bertemu di meja asisten-asisten Naruto, Hinata langsung bertemu dengan asisten Naruto, Tenten. Hinata menyapanya dengan berteriak kecil, yang dibalas dengan teriakan serupa oleh Tenten. Bak sepasang manusia yang bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang lama sekali, mereka bereuni dan berpelukan di tengah kantor. Tak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka –terlebih Hinata yang kala itu tampil simpel dan sedikit terbuka.

Hinata hanya memakai _tank top tribal_ hitam di tutupi dengan _cardigan _hitam panjang hingga melebihi panjang tangannya, membuat hanya jari-jarinya menyempil dibagian bawah lengan _cardigan_ itu. Sementara dibawah ia hanya memakai jins pendek sepaha dan sepatu _docksides_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen pita.

"Hei, itu istri Naruto-_shacho_, ya?"

"Iya. Dia manis ya, muda lagi."

"Menurutku dia seperti adiknya Naruto-_shacho_."

"Ah, umur mereka sama, kok. _Shacho_ hanya terlihat lebih tua. Atau mungkin istrinya yang terlihat muda?"

Lirikan dan pandangan terpesona para karyawan karyawati jomblo itu tidak disadari sang korban, Hinata. Ia masih berdiri memegang _briefcase_ Naruto di tengah kantor, menolak duduk di ruang tunggu.

Tenten memanggil Naruto lewat interkom, dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membuka ruangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju Hinata.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini ketinggalan, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata mengangkat _briefcase _itu sebatas pinggangnya, membuat Naruto terpana sesaat. Bukan karena ia baru sadar benda itu tertinggal, namun karena dibawah_ briefcase_ itu kaki Hinata yang putih mulus terpampang indah.

Dahinya mengerut, lalu melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan mereka yang tertangkap basah mengintip langsung mencari aktivitas pengalih.

"Masuk dulu." Naruto menggiring Hinata untuk masuk ke ruangannya, sementara di belakang Hinata, ia terus mengedarkan pandangan waspada dan mengawasi terhadap karyawan-karyawannya.

Ketika Hinata masuk, ia menutup pintu, lalu berbalik sebentar. "Lihat apa kalian? Istriku bukan pajangan. Balik kerja, sana." Titah Naruto panjang, lalu membuka pintu itu dan bergegas masuk.

Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dari para manusia-manusia pengintip dadakan itu, tak sadar mereka sempat menahan nafas ketika dilabrak oleh atasan tertinggi mereka.

"Kau ke kantorku mau tidur? Kenapa pakai piyama?" Ujar Naruto setelah duduk di kursi singgasananya, sementara Hinata duduk di sofa yang biasa Naruto dan tamu-tamu perusahaannya duduki.

Mendengar itu Hinata hanya bisa melihat keadaannya sendiri. "Bajuku jelek, ya?" Ia berkata begitu, namun malah rambut berponi yang ia rapikan.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Hinata diam saja. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa ia diajak masuk, namun Naruto hanya berkata beberapa kata, dan kembali berkencan berdua dengan laptopnya.

Hinata melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruang kerja Naruto yang nampak membosankan. Aura-aura _workaholic_ sangat kental ketika ia memasuki kantor ini sejak tadi.

"Ini." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah jaket kulit ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung yang luar biasa.

"U-untuk?"

"Dipakai lah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sudah-tahu-kenapa-masih-tanya dan sebuah putaran bola mata tanda sok maklumnya dengan kelambanan pemikiran Hinata.

Hinata mengambil jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua itu. Ia bingung. Ia sudah memakai _cardigan,_ lalu mengapa Naruto memintanya untuk memakai sebuah jaket lagi? "Tapi aku kan sudah pakai ini, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya sambil menarik-narik lengan _cardigan_-nya.

"Pakai di kakimu." Kata Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Hinata tambah bingung. Naruto jelas-jelas memberikannya sebuah jaket, tapi memintanya untuk memakai jaket itu di kaki. "Kau mau aku memasukkan kakiku ke sini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk lubang tempat memasukkan lengan di jaket itu.

"Dasar bodoh." Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Sini." Kemudian mengambil jaket itu. Ia duduk di tangan sofa, sementara Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Kini, Naruto hanya setinggi dada atas Hinata. Ia memegang kedua lengan jaket itu, melingkarkannya di seluruh pinggul Hinata, dan mengikatnya di depan.

_Ceklek. _

"Astaga kalian berdua!" Suara Minato mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata, namun tidak membuat Naruto bergerak dari posisinya. Ia tetap masih sibuk mengikat lengan-lengan jaket itu di depan tubuh Hinata, mencoba menutupi sebagian paha belakangnya. "Aku tahu kalian pengantin baru, tapi sabarlah sampai nanti malam."

Minato masuk bersama Rei, presdir perusahaan koleganya yang mengharuskan Naruto menikah. Disaat melihat Rei, barulah Naruto berdiri.

"Apa ayah tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?" Ujar Naruto.

"Tenten tidak ada di luar, jadi aku masuk saja." Ia lalu melihat menantu kesayangannya menunduk hormat, "Ah, Hinata_-chan_, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, Tou_-san_." Balas Hinata ramah.

"Shion_-san_. Apa kabar?" Tanya Rei, sedikit membuat suasana tegang di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Dahulu, ketika akan menikah, Naruto tidak memperkenalkan Shion pada Rei, ia hanya memberikan undangan pernikahannya yang tertulis dengan nama Shion. Namun, ketika insiden itu terjadi dan akhirnya ia menikah dengan Hinata, ia terpaksa berdalih bahwa Shion memang adalah Hinata, dan menyalahkan pencetak undangan karena salah menulis undangan. Sementara untuk catatan sipil, surat registrasi pernikahan dan surat persetujuan orang tua, nama yang dipakai adalah memang Hinata Hyuuga.

"A-ano–"

"–bukankan berkali-kali kubilang namanya Hinata, Rei-_san_?" Minato menyela, membuat Rei tersadar sesuatu.

"Ah, ya. Maaf ya." Ujarnya menyesal sambil menunduk sedikit. Membuat Hinata tersenyum canggung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto langsung ke inti, karena jarang sekali ayahnya yang sudah pensiun mau repot-repot datang ke kantornya dan bercengkrama dengannya. Bukannya hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak baik, sangat baik malah, namun hal seperti itu lebih cocok jika dilakukan di rumah.

"Begini. Akan ada pesta. Sebentar lagi, aku akan digantikan anak bungsuku. Pesta ini sekalian untuk mengangkatnya sebagai presdir menggantikan aku." Ujar Rei sambil tersenyum. Ia memang sudah hampir setua Minato, dan sudah mempunyai tiga anak yang sudah cukup matang di umurnya masing-masing. "Aku harap kalian mau datang hari Sabtu ini."

"Itu saja? Baik, kami akan datang." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Hinata, pulanglah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu mendengar urusan kantor yang menyebalkan ini." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju pintu, sementara Hinata yang kaget, hanya bisa menunduk beberapa kali walaupun harus sambil berjalan mundur.

"Hinata itu cantik sekali." Rei bergumam sambil menatap pintu yang barusan ditutup itu. "Andai ia bukan istri Naruto, pasti sudah kulamarkan untuk anakku."

"Hei, yang kau bicarakan itu menantuku." Sindir Minato.

Rei hanya mengangguk-angguk dramatis. "Apa Hinata punya saudara perempuan, ya?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar, membuat Minato menoleh ke arahnya sambil terbelalak.

.

.

.

"_Baseball_?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat Hinata menyuruhnya berbelok ke arah tempat berlatih baseball. "Jadi, untuk main _baseball_ aku harus membatalkan makan-makan dengan teman-teman kerjaku?" Ujarnya seolah-olah tak percaya dengan fakta yang barusan ia dapat.

"Ayoolah, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku mau main _baseball_." Kata Hinata manja.

Sasuke pura-pura menatap sinis pada Hinata, seakan keberatan setengah mati. "Kau yang bayar." Ujarnya kemudian.

Mereka kini sudah berada di tempat bermain, dimana _field_ itu khusus untuk memukul bola yang akan dilempar. Hinata berdiri menghadap Sasuke, yang dibatasi dengan pagar tipis agar tongkat pemukul tidak mengenai orang yang berada disamping.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke, karena ia kidal. Memukul dengan tumpuan tangan kiri membuat posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata, dan memudahkan mereka untuk berbicara.

"Ayo tanding rekor paling jauh, Sasuke_-kun_." Ujar Hinata.

Mesin pelempar bola melempar bola yang akan di pukul, sementara Hinata yang sudah sangat siap kemudian memukul bola itu dengan kuat, hingga mencapai jarak yang lumayan jauh, mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Aku menang. Hahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Hinata tertawa-tawa girang –bukan dia yang seperti biasanya, membuat Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Ayo lagi." Tantang wanita itu.

Bola kedua dilempar, Hinata kalah.

Ketiga, keempat, kelima, Hinata juga tetap kalah.

Bola di mesin pelempar sudah habis, mereka harus menunggu sekitar lima belas detik agar bola-bola kembali dimasukkan ke mesin pelempar secara otomatis.

Hinata menekan beberapa tombol, membuat bola-bola yang dilempar mempunyai selang waktu lebih cepat.

"O-oi!" Seru Sasuke. Kecepatan mesin pelempar bola itu bukan yang selama ini Hinata mainkan. Namun ia hanya diam saja setelahnya, hanya diam mengamati Hinata dan tingkah lakunya.

"Kau tau siapa Shion, Sasuke?" Cerita Hinata di sela-sela pukulannya terhadap bola-bola yang berdatangan dengan cepat itu.

"Shion, Sasuke! Kau tau dia? Dia yang ada di undangan pernikahan Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata kini setengah berteriak, ditambah dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh.

Suara bola _baseball_ yang beradu dengan pemukulnya itu terdengar terus diakibatkan Hinata yang tidak berhenti memukul. "Aku tau dia yang seharusnya menikah dengan Naruto_-kun_! Tapi aku istrinya sekarang!" Teriaknya.

"Hinata..." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Bola-bola di mesin pelempar habis, sementara wajah Hinata penuh peluh dan air mata.

Hinata maju mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Aku tak kuat kalau mereka kembali, Sasuke_-kun_! Hiks.. dia dan Shion.. hiks.. p-pergi berdua.. hiks.. hiks.. Mereka anggap apa aku sekarang? hiks.." Tangis Hinata pecah. Ia sudah benar-benar menangis seperti anak cengeng sekarang.

"Hiks.. B-bagaimana kalau.. m-mereka kembali bersama, Sasuke-_kun_? Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Aku.. hiks.. Aku–"

_BLETAK! _

Sebuah bola dengan yang sudah terisi di mesin pelempar terlempar, mengenai kepala Hinata, memotong kata-kata dan tangisannya dan membuatnya tersungkur seketika.

"Oooi, Hinata!" Sasuke langsung berlari ke arahnya. Ia mematikan mesin dan menggendong gadis itu dengan kepala memar keluar dari arena.

Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Ia menatap Sasuke yang menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruang pertolongan pertama kecelakaan di sana.

"S-suke-_kun_..."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang ada di dekapannya. "Ya?"

Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke. "Sasuke, ssssttttt..." Setelah itu ia dengan sukses jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, yang beberapa detik lalu menyentuh bibirnya, sebagai tanda untuk merahasiakan pembicaraan mereka tadi dari Naruto.

_'Bagaimana bisa si bodoh ini bertahan dalam pernikahan seperti itu?_' Batinnya sambil terus menggendong Hinata menuju ruangan perawatan.

.

.

Naruto menunggu Hinata. Sejak ia pulang tadi, istrinya sudah menghilang saja. Tapi melihat mobilnya masih ada dirumah, Naruto berpikir mungkin istrinya hanya pergi sebentar.

"Kemana, 'sih dia?" Gerutunya terus-menerus. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidur, tapi entah kenapa matanya tak mau terpejam. Jadi, di situlah Naruto sekarang, duduk di ruang tamu sambil memegang hp, namun tidak juga berniat menelepon Hinata.

_Ding dong._.

Suara bel terdengar, membuat Naruto melirik ke interkom. Namun ia diam saja.

_Ding dong._.

Bel yang sama terdengar, Naruto bingung. Setahunya, _password_ rumahnya tak pernah diganti. Jadi, kalau itu Hinata, seharusnya ia sudah bisa masuk gerbang.

"Hei, Naruto."

Suara berat menginterupsi diskusi Naruto dengan pikirannya, membuat ia cepat-cepat lari ke depan interkom untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan gerbangnya.

Sasuke.

Sambil menekan tombol '_unlock_', Naruto menggerutu karena bukan Hinata yang datang, melainkan Sasuke. Mungkin ia mencari Hinata, atau bisa saja ia mencari Naruto untuk urusan pekerjaan. Pekerjaannya tak urung menjadi peristiwa _emergency_ tak pernah tau menau waktu.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, sementara Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan interkom sedang memeriksa sesuatu di alat itu.

"Aku sedang tidak punya urusan–" Dia berbalik, berputar menghadap Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata dengan kepala diperban. "–HINATA! Kenapa dia?"

Sasuke hanya mendelik dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Begitu melihat satu pintu, ia langsung tahu kalau itu adalah pintu kamar Hinata. Naruto mengikuti mereka dengan penuh pertanyaan kepada Sasuke tentang keadaan Hinata.

"Kepalanya benjol kena bola _baseball._" Kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

Kekehan Naruto terdengar pelan, membuat Sasuke langsung mendelik ke padanya.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Hahaha, tidak, tidak... Hinata, kenapa dia bermain _baseball_? Mengangkat galon saja dia tak bisa." Ujar Naruto disertai kekehan lagi di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, memaksanya untuk diam lewat tatapan mautnya yang terkenal mematikan itu. Mengingat alasan Hinata mau bermain habis-habisan hingga kepalanya benjol terkena bola, ia menjadi benar-benar kesal.

Silangan urat muncul di dahinya, namun dengan satu tarikan nafas (sok) kalem, Sasuke berdehem, "Kau tahu, dulu saat SMP, dia adalah seorang atlet."

Naruto seketika menoleh. Atlet? Hinata istrinya yang lemah lembut itu seorang... atlet?

"A-atlet apa?"

"_Baseball_-lah. Dia juga bisa main tennis, _squash_, voli, basket. Kau tak tau, ya?" Sasuke melempar pandangan sinis ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sangat syok mendengar fakta heboh ini.

"Tidak." Balasnya, setelah sekian lama bungkam.

"Ya, kau memang buta terhadap Hinata, Naruto." Sasuke memperbaiki jasnya yang terlihat kusut, lalu membungkuk sedikit terhadap Naruto. Bagaimana pun, pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah atasan yang ia (harus) hormati.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke mobil sambil tertawa-tawa.

_Flashback, beberapa tahun lalu, saat Hinata dan Sasuke kelas 2 SMA._

_"Aku benciiii sekali pelajaran olahraga. Membosankaaan." Gerutu Hinata pada Sasuke dan teman-temannya, setelah selesai gilirannya melempar bola._

_Yang membuat Hinata bertambah kesal adalah saat ia melempar voli bermotif garis-garis kuning itu, tidak pernah melewati net. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin saat memukul, namun untuk melewati setengah lapangan saja, rasanya mustahil._

_Ia memang paling lemah dalam olah raga. _

_"Nanti kuajari." Balas Sasuke. Berteman dengan Hinata sejak lama membuatnya tahu kalau Hinata paling benci berolahraga. Bahkan untuk berjalan dari lab biologi di lantai tiga menuju kantin di lantai dasar pun, terkadang ia malas. _

_"Tidak, ah. Nanti kalau aku salah, kau pasti jitak-jitak kepalaku, kan?" Balas Hinata kalem. _

_Teman-temannya hanya tertawa. _

_Kehebohan dari arah pintu masuk _hall_ membuat perhatian kelas Hinata beralih ke sana, dan terlihatlah kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang mungkin sedang membolos masuk ke arah hall. _

_Dan, dari sekian banyak senior-senior lain yang lumayan ganteng, mata Hinata hanya tertuju pada sesosok rambut berwarna kuning, yaitu Naruto Namikaze. _

_Ia dan teman-temannya terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku-bangku yang biasa di duduki suporter basket saat ada pertandingan. _

_Hinata segera berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang bermain basket, menawarkan diri bermain, dan langsung mendapat posisi karena salah seorang temannya sudah capek._

_Sementara Sasuke dan Kiba hanya tertawa-tawa melihat usaha Hinata yang terkadang berlebihan untuk tebar-tebar pesona pada Naruto. _

_Hinata mendapat bola, men-_dribble-_nya, membawanya lari, dan mengopernya ke salah seorang temannya. Samar, terdengar teman-teman Naruto berbicara tentang mereka yang sedang bermain basket._

_Hinata menjadi bersemangat, ia segera berlari mendekati bola dan meminta lemparan oper balik padanya._

_Ketika Hinata memegang bola, terdengar suara riuh dari kumpulan teman-teman Naruto. Hinata membawa bola basket itu pergi, dan sialnya ia terkepung di salah satu sudut lapangan._

_Teman-teman Naruto pun semakin riuh, sementara ia melihat ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikan mereka. _

_'_Naruto-kun, lihat aku_.' Hinata berdoa dalam hati, dalam kepungan lawan-lawannya ia memutuskan sebuah langkah nekat, menembak dari jaraknya sekarang._

_Otaknya yang jenius bergerak, mengukur jarak ring dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan sekali lihat saja, ia sudah bisa memperhitungkan tinggi lompatan dan seberapa kuat ia harus melempar bola. _

_Bola basket berwarna oranye itu terlempar, diikuti hampir seluruh pasang mata yang mengikuti arahnya. Ternyata perhitungan Hinata tepat, membuat ia dan timnya mendapat tiga angka akibat _three point_ yang dilakukannya. _

_Hinata menoleh, namun yang didapatinya adalah Naruto yang sedang serius menelepon. Berarti Naruto tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Ia mendesah kecewa, lalu keluar dari tim dan kembali duduk bergabung bersama Sasuke. _

_"Gagal, ya?" Goda Kiba._

_"Apa, 'sih? Kau tak lihat aku cetak tiga angka?" Balas Hinata. _

_Sasuke takjub, ternyata cinta memang seperti itu. Kekaguman memang seperti itu. Rasa suka memang seperti itu. Hinata yang membenci setengah mati olah raga dapat berubah menjadi seorang _MVP_ di basket dan mencetak langsung tiga angka. _

_._

"Atlet, ya?" Sasuke bernostalgia, teringat masa-masa SMAnya yang tak juga lapuk dimakan usia.

Hari ini ia melihat Hinata yang sama, Hinata yang ganas ketika mengayunkan tongkat _baseball-_nya. Namun kali ini bukan karena cinta, rasa suka, maupun kekaguman. Namun sebuah kekhawatiran dan kecemburuan yang kentara.

Dilihatnya kembali rumah besar tempat tinggal Hinata, lalu memacu mobilnya memecah keheningan malam.

.

.

"Ugggh.." Hinata mengerang, terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Rasa nyeri nyut-nyutan dari kepalanya tak berhenti, membuat ia harus memejamkan mata karena pandangannya yang terasa berputar-putar.

Ketika bangun, ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Berarti Naruto sudah berangkat dari tadi.

Hatinya mencelos karena tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk Naruto, dan melihatnya saat pergi meninggalkan rumah. Menyesal karena tidak sempat melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya seorang istri lakukan.

Ketika ia bangkit, batinnya menghangat melihat sepiring _sandwich_ dan segelas susu cokat terhidang di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya melengkung indah, perasaan bahagia melingkupinya begitu tahu kalau suaminya sengaja menyiapkan ini untuknya.

.

Suara klakson membuat Hinata mempercepat langkahnya keluar rumah, namun _platform_ yang ia pakai kali ini begitu tinggi, membuatnya terkadang berjalan oleng.

Malam ini ia dan suaminya akan menghadiri acara yang diadakan Rei mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan perusahaan kolega Naruto itu. Dan sepanjang jalan, Naruto menggerutui mengapa anaknya Rei itu belum menikah namun sudah diberi kepercayaan mengurus perusahaan, sedangkan ia harus disuruh menikah hanya untuk mendapat selembar surat perjanjian mengenai kerjasama antar perusahaan.

Hinata hanya diam, sesekali berdehem sebagai tanda ia sangat-sangat terganggu dengan pembicaraan Naruto, namun sang suami sepertinya tidak menangkap sinyal itu, dan hanya terus melaju mobilnya.

Ketika masuk dan semua perhatian teralih pada seseorang yang berjalan canggung di sampingnya, barulah Naruto menyadari betapa anggunnya Hinata saat ini.

Ia memakai gaun _cheongsam_ malam berwarna hitam yang indah, dengan motif floral di bagian bawah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Gaun itu benar-benar memeluk sempurna badannya, membuat seluruh lekuk tubuh wanita itu terlukis indah di mata Naruto. Kakinya benar-benar terlihat indah dengan _platform_ tinggi warna senada membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang dihiasi rona merah adalah _make up_ alami tersendiri baginya, dengan rambut digelung kesamping dengan pita-pita kecil.

Rei mendekati mereka, merangkul Hinata dengan sok akrab sambil menawarkan segelas _wine_ pada mereka.

"Wah, akhirnya kalian datang juga."

Naruto menarik Hinata ke sisinya, yang dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan dan angkatan bahu cuek dari Rei kepadanya.

"Hinata_-san_, anda benar-benar cantik hari ini." Pujinya.

"Te-terimakasih, Rei_-san_." Balas Hinata dengan sedikit menunduk. Tundukannya yang walaupun sangat sedikit ini membuat _sedikit_ bagian dalam dadanya terlihat, membuat mata Rei menatapnya nyalang, dan Naruto naik darah.

Naruto segera menarik Hinata agar kembali tegap, lalu membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada Hinata. Setelahnya, Naruto bisa mendengar helaan nafas kecewa dari sebagian besar lelaki, dan membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Rei melambai, memanggil seseorang datang menuju mereka, yang terlihat membelah keramaian pesta di salah satu hotel termahal di kota itu.

Hinata masih sibuk membenarkan jas Naruto yang terlihat asal terlampir di bahunya itu, sebelum sebuah suara tak asing memanggil namanya dengan nada heran.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, kemudian terbelalak.

"Gaara_-kun_?"

.

.

.

Menikah di Jepang, memang harus ada surat registrasi pernikahan dan surat persetujuan orang tua. Setelah semua disetujui dan ditanda tangani, baru di bawa ke kantor sipil untuk di daftarkan. Surat persetujuan Hinata ditandatangani oleh Sasuke, bukan Neji.

Valet: kegiatan untuk memarkirkan kendaraan oleh petugas valet, sehingga tidak perlu lagi untuk pemilik kendaraan mencari tempat parkir yang luang tetapi sudah dilakukan oleh petugas valet parkir.

-shacho: suffiks khusus untuk presiden direktur.

Three point: tembakan bernilai tiga angka, yang ditembak dari jarak jauh, diluar area pertahanan lawan. (Basket)

MVP: most valuable person. Gelar di permainan basket. Ga cuma basket aja sih. Hahaha.

Cheongsam: baju panjang one piece dari China, yang berlekuk tajam, terus biasanya ada belahan di kaki sebelah kirinya

Docksides, platform: jenis sepatu. Docksides mirip kayak flatshoes, platform lebih mirip heels.

.

.

.

.

TbC (tuberculosis)

.

.

.

Masalah tangan Hinata yang sedang menyetir itu jangan ditiru ya. Itu sih kebiasaan ijel yang suka nyetir pake satu tangan doang. :l Hehe.

Yang review kemarin mendekaat. Maaf, jel ga bisa bales lewat pm buat yg login. Jel sibuuuk sekali. Jadi bales disini semua ya.

**Akane-Rihime**: kyaaa! Makasihh doanya. Hehe. Iya ampunn, ijel ngga jahat2 kook sma Hinata. Wkwok cuma agak kejam ajaa. #plak! Sip. Keep reading yaa.

**Alluka**: hehe, iya yah.. Kenapa dia balik lagi, yah. Wkwk nyebelin yaa? emang shion disini nyebelin bangeeet. Makasih udh nunggu, alluka-chaan, keep reading yaa

**Shiro19uzumaki**: ini sudaah, loww. Keep reading yaaa. Thanks *peluk

**Putchy-chan**: makasiih udah mau nunggu, putchy-channn. Keep reading yaa.

**Jihan:** wahaha. Benerann? Dingin akut? Brengsek? Wahahaha. Sama sih. Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kadang ke-brengsek-annya. Bagaimana menurut jihan?

**Yayayayayaya**: waah! THANKYOOOU so muccch, yaya-san. Ehehe, aww, THANKYOUU lagii. *peluk keep reading yaaa

**Kirei**: holaa, welcome back. Makasiih, kirei-chaaan. Amiin amiinn amiin *peluk balik. Emang! Emang! Dia jaim, hahaha. Shion muncul supaya bikin kirei kesel #plak. Wkwowk. Ampuun ampuun, ntar ijel bawak pengacara ijel deeeh. #peace. Ho oh. Mungkin lama, tapi tergantung nilai jugaaa. Kalo nilai bagus, mood dateng tuuh.

**Amu B**: wkwok lempar sepatu ke ijel ajaa, tapi sepasang yaa. #modus. Ckckck. Amu kejam sekallli. (Anak2 jangan tiru amu dirumah, ya) hahaha!

**2nd Silent Reader**: makaasih, atas pantauannya. Concrit saaangat diharapkan. Hehe

**Misti**: wkwowk itu dia tujuannya. Supaya jadi greget. Eeh, itulah. Aku juga baru sadar naruhinanya sangaaat sedikit. Maaf, yaa misti-chan. Wkwok nanti aku buatin soooo(k) sweet deh.

**Yamanakavidi**: tepat sekali! 100 buat kamuu! Keep reading yaaah.

**Aripscarlet**: me too! Makin optimis and stay cool tentu saja. Hehe #tos! Wkwowk Naruto emang cemburu tuu, cuma jaim. Hehe, emang. Sasuke cuma ditugasin buat 'panas' Naruto aja sih sebenernya.

**Lucy Hinata**: waaa! Makasih banyaaaak lucy-san. Hehehe. Iya ini sudah di apdeth. Wkwk keep reading yaa.

**Vicestering**: Ahaha. Makasihh banyaak. Aku akan berusaha lebih bagus lagii. Keep reading yaa.

**Aleezia**: wkwok apa siih kamuuu? Kemarin pm, sekarang ripiew. :p

**Furura**: wkwok benerr, ijel anak weheartit sih sebenernya. Wkwowk lucuu yaa? Hmmm.. Iya yah. Makasih banyak atas koreksinya, sudah ijel edit ituu. Yap. Bener, itu adalah konflik sebelum konflik terakhir (akan ada banyaaaak konflik yang bikin ribet dan memusingkan). Belum bisa nebak? Wkwok ijel kasi waktuu :p

**Chiaki**: salam kenaaal jugaa. benarkah deg2an? Aku seneng dengernyaa! Makasih, kamu juga tetap semangat!

**Zo**: #menghindar dari lemparan barang. Kamu tukang modus ya? Kok bisa tauu siih? Huahaha. Engga doh, engga bakal selingkuh :p cuma yah, main2 aja. Wkwok benarkah zo merasa sasuke suka hinata? *smirk *plaked!

**Hanazonorin**: wkwok terimakaasih. Huahahah. *peluk.

**Honoki shipper**: Wadaaw, shion diusir ini ceritanya? Wkwowk. Nangis sambil garuk tanah? pose galau sekaaali. Bwahaha, dan satu lagi. Ijel ngakak sampai guling2 baca ini 'brasa pengen nimpuk naruto pakek batu kali segedhe pos kamling!'

**Mikuru12**: wkwok jaaangan. Shion itu bagian dari properti #plak! Eh, ceritaaa. Wkwok waduuh, sabar aja yaa, mikuru-san. Nanti Narutonya lembut kook, tapi pas Hinata lagi bobok aja. :p

**Ifa**: haii decaan. Wkwowk tidak tahu yaa. Ijel bilang masih 'rahasia' tentang sasuhina disini :p awawaw, makasihh doanyaa. #peluk cium kembalii.

**Durara**: CIE REVIEW 3 KALI! CIEEE IJEL DIBILANGIN MASIH SMP! Wkwowk tersipuunya ijel membaca review kamuu :3 merasa muda kembali. Makasihh, sudah selalu mau menunggu. Nanti review 10 kali yaaw :3 itulah, Naruto kepedean. Dia aja ngga pernah nanyak ttg perasaan hina. Sibuk dengan asumsi sendiri #huhh. Wkwok dura berpikir begituu? Ijel masih merahasiakan perasaan Sasuke ke Hinata loww. Yap. Absolutely happy ending! Wkwok. Sudaaah dibaca kan diatas? Makasihh buat 3 reviewnya duraa yang baik hati dan rajin menabuung.

**Lala**: ini sudaah. Aww, makasihh doanya.

**Agustus**: terimakasihhh. *peluk

**Guest**: wkwwk satu lagi. Wkwok ijel sudah SMA. SMA TT. Wkwok anyway, thaaanks *peluk

**Hoshi**: awawa, terimakasiih. susah nulis chrizzle yaaa. Panggil ijel atau jel ajaa, biar gampang hohoho.

**Naruhina addict**: wkwok iyaa. Aminnn

**Divaa**: iya. Memang terkadang manusia gatau terimakasih. Wkwowk bener kook, tebakannyaa. Hehhe, cuma aku buat interaksi sedikit supaya Naruto sadar sama perasaannya sendier. Hehe. Thankyoou.

**Fahira**: weww, pake nama samaran, tapi di ending dibuat identitas. Kan sesuai usul kamuu, makanya nee pakai shion. Wkwowk apa itu maksudnya meongmeong? #pura2 gatau. makasihh, cantik. Muaah.

**Kaoru**: hehehe, jangan galau galau lagi :p sni sni baca imperfect biar tambah galau. *hah? *plaked

**R08**: haaai jugaaa *lambai2 balik. Wkwok itu ide bagus. Tapi kalau gilaaa, wkkw kasian narunya huahaha. Makasiih, kamu juga semangat!

**Me Yuki Hina**: wkwk sudaaah dibaca kan diatas? Heheh. Mungkin lah ya, selain kerja mungkin hobinya jadi tukang paksa gitu XD

**Concorda Squerta**: first, guest name kamu kereeen! Wkwok itu apa artinya kah? tidak balikan kook, Naruto juga masih galau sama perasaannya. :3

**zielavienaz96**: thankyoooou! *bungkuk *peluk

**Guest#2,#3**: awawa, thankyoou

**Ara**: makasiih.

** :** thankyoou. Wkwkw kalo kamu yg jadi Hinata, wkw pasti tambah cantik :3

**Oppi**: Yeyey thanx. Aku harap kamu mau baca lagi.

**Ayu**: AYYUUU. semangat ujiaannya! Eheheh, semogaaa lulus dengan nilai bagus, trus masuk sma favorit. Amiin! Wkkw ijel udah SMA loh, ayuu cantiik. Sibuknya uas, un smp dan nyari sma bagus udah ijel rasain 2 tahun lalu XD. Wkwowk. Naruto dingin amat ya? Wkw ayu bantu panasin doong. Yahh, mungkin dia sedikit moody atau apa -labil. Shion engga sampe ke rumah, tapi kalau 'maksud tersembunyi' ada. Okee, curcool lagi di chap 3 yaa. bagibagi ilmuu? Minta aajaa, ijel kasi gratis tis tiss. :p

**Kyumei: **awaawaaa.. terimaakasiihh sudah lanjut. review yaa..

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi!

Review, minna? *puppy eyes


End file.
